


Everyone Needs a Little Help

by Nerdstablook13



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Crutchie has a heart of gold, Mild Language, Mild mention of blood and injury, Oscar needs help, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdstablook13/pseuds/Nerdstablook13
Summary: “Hey Oscar, what happened to you’s?” Crutchie asked quietly and with concern. Oscar half opened his eyes and glared at the boy in front of him. His eyes were dull and almost glossy but he still managed to scowl and turn away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, so yeah I like Crutchie angst stuff but at least this time he’s not the one getting hurt. (well not at the moment anyway) I thought the idea of Crutchie helping someone else in need because he sympathized with them sounded neat and so here we are. Happy readings y’all

Crutchie had already finished selling his papes for the day. As he made his way back to the lodge he hummed to himself. While selling papes all day was tiring, It was a nice warm summer evening and he enjoyed the blissful breeze and pale pinkish sky. One thing however, he wasn’t expecting to see that evening was someone sitting in the old alleyway he passed everyday to get to the lodge. Sometimes a few of the fellas might have been hanging around and talking after work hours, but now only one person sat unmoving. Crutchie kept walking closer to the alley wearily until the face of the person was becoming clear to him, and even more so, becoming clear to someone he recognized. As Crutchie approached the alley he saw that the person sitting against the wall was none other than Oscar Delancey. His clothes were ripped and his face was bruised, bloodied and cut up which helped to cover his look of helplessness and pain. His eyes were closed tight and he sat limp and pitiful against the alley wall as if whatever happened to him left him too exhausted to move himself. He barely even seemed to notice Crutchie until he spoke. 

“Hey Oscar, what happened to you’s?” Crutchie asked quietly and with concern. Oscar half opened his eyes and glared at the boy in front of him. His eyes were dull and almost glossy but he still managed to scowl and turn away. He spat blood and glared back at the boy without a word. He suddenly inhaled sharply and held his chest, unable to keep his face from showing his pain. Crutchie looked around, praying someone else would have been there to help but unfortunately it was only him and Oscar. “Where’s Morris?” Crutchie asked turning back to the boy on the ground.

“He ain’t here...” Oscar croaked. “And I don’t need no help from you’s so why don’t you’s just get the hell out of here.” He sounded exhausted. Something inside Crutchie told him there was no way he could just leave him here, no matter how bad Oscar treated him or the other newsies. He was hurt bad and needed help whether he wanted it or not.

“Yeah? So why don’t you’s get up?” Oscar almost looked fearful, but weakly tried to support himself against the wall as he stood but he was barely off the ground when he clung to his chest and fell back to the ground with a low pained whimper. He tried a second time but only ended up holding his chest tighter as he cried out louder than before.

“I...I can’t...” Oscar whispered. Thats what Crutchie was afraid of. Crutchie sighed and sat dawn next to the boy in pain. 

“So what happened to you’s? Looks like someone beat you up good.” Oscar glared at Crutchie with half swollen eyes before carefully adjusting himself so he was sitting back against the wall with his legs out in front of him. 

“Got jumped a little while ago...I didn’t see their faces...it all just happened so fast...guess they beat me up pretty good, not sure if my nose is broken but they definitely broke a few ribs...” he paused to take a deep painful breath “I don’t even know how long I’ve been here but the sun sure wasn’t settin. Every time I try ta stand my chest aches and my legs are shakin...” He couldn’t even bring himself to look at the newsie.

“Lemme see.” Crutchie said suddenly. Oscar turned to him for a moment.

“Wha?”

“You’s said ya nose might be broken, yeah? Lemme see it.” Oscar scoffed and looked away.

“Yeah cause you wanna help me.” He said almost mockingly. Crutchie sighed and grabbed Oscar’s face turning it towards his. He quickly took out a small rag from his pocket and wiped some of the blood from Oscar’s face. Crutchie looked over his face and felt the bridge of his nose gently before letting Oscar go. It all happened so quick that Oscar wasn’t quite sure how to react. 

“Ya nose don’t look broken, but it is bruised up pretty good. looks like it’ll be sore for a few days.” He said handing the rag to the other boy. Oscar wearily took the rag and used it to wipe some more blood from his face. “And for the record, I do wanna help ya.” Oscar turned to the boy confused. Crutchie stood and extended his hand to Oscar. “First thing’s that we gotta get you’s outta here. Think you’s can stand?” Oscar didn’t want to take Crutchie’s hand but he was out of options. He couldn’t even get up by himself right now. Oscar held his chest with one hand and grabbed onto Crutchie with his other. As he tried to stand Crutchie helped to forcefully pull him up which shot a sharp pain through his chest and he almost doubled over in pain trying to catch his breath. He probably would have fallen back to the ground if Crutchie hadn’t been holding onto him. Oscar whimpered as Crutchie threw his arm around his shoulder and whispered.  
“I know it hurts but there weren’t another way ya get you’s up. Just breath Oscar, you’re okay, you’re okay.” Eventually The pain did subside a little and Oscar was left standing using Crutchie as a crutch. “I’s can’t carry ya’s but I can help some. We’ll get you’s back home hopefully before the sun sets. That alright with you’s?” Oscar only scoffed again. 

“Do I got a choice?” 

Crutchie smirked. “Not unless you’s wanna keep sittin here.” The two began walking slowly. Crutchie held onto his crutch with his right arm and Oscar with his left. Having to help someone else walk didn’t make things any easier for him but he managed. Oscar couldn’t help but whimper occasionally from the pain in his chest. Crutchie would have preferred to walk in silence the whole way to the Delancey’s street, but Oscar seemed to have other plans.

“You must think I’m real pathetic don’t you’s?” Oscar croaked with a laugh. 

“I don’t think you’re pathetic, Oscar.”

“Why else would you’s wanna help me? It ain’t like Morris or me have ever done anythin ta help you’s. Bet you’s just wanna brag about how one of the Delancey’s needed help from a lousy crip.” Crutchie stopped in his tracks and took a deep breath. It was a good thing he was pretty good at biting his tongue. The sudden halt caused Oscar to stumble a little but Crutchie helped him to not fall over.

“I ain’t just helpin you’s outa pity, Oscar. I’m helpin you’s because I know how you feel, probably better than most of the fellas.” Oscar kept quiet after that and Crutchie kept walking with the older boy at his side. “When you fellas dragged me away durin our strike, Snyder beat me with my own crutch and locked me away where I didn’t have no one. That refuge...they beat me worse than you an’ Morris ever did...and I didn’t have no one to help me or turn to. I had days where I could barely move and they soaked me for not goin fast enough.” Oscar was dead silent, he had no idea how to even respond. “So when I saw you’s, I saw that you was in the same boat I was. Alone, in pain, and afraid. Ya may be a bastard who beats up me an’ the fellas, but I couldn’t just leave ya.” The two continued to slowly walk in silence for a little until Oscar finally spoke up.

“Thank you...” He said barely above a whisper. He hated to admit it, but he desperately needed help. It almost scared him to think of what would have happened if anyone else found him plus he had to get home before Morris started getting worried. For what it was worth, Oscar truly was grateful to Crutchie.

“Yeah, well, maybe you’ll think about this next time I need a little help. Ain’t no way this’ll change anythin but hey, a guy can dream.” The sky had gone from its pale pinkish red to a deep twilight purple by the time the two reached Oscar’s street. Oscar felt as though he would be fine on his own from there and it would be best if Morris didn’t see him practically being dragged to the door. Crutchie agreed and slowly let go of Oscar and began limping on back to the lodge. His legs were more sore than usual and he was going to have to somehow explain why he was out so late, but he didn’t mind. The night was still young and warm. Street lamps lit the path in front of him like a trail of breadcrumbs all the way back home. Before he was too far away from the Delancey’s home, he also heard Morris yelling. Crutchie was a little too far away to hear his words but it at least sounded like he was worried about his brother looking half dead in the doorway and quickly the two were inside. Good. Crutchie walked along humming to himself, relieved to finally get to go home to see his own family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crutchie gets sick sometime in the winter and things would be so much easier if he didn’t run into the Delancy brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never really write insults or villain-ish type characters so I hope I did okay and you enjoy reading it all the same

Winters were always hard on the newsies but Crutchie most of all. Not only did he get sick easily, but the cold usually made his leg achey and stiff. There were some days when Jack practically had to force the kid to stay in bed and rest because his leg was just too sore to walk on or he had a fever that would have only gotten worse being out on the cold streets of New York all day. Today probably should have been one of those days. Crutchie hadn’t been looking all the great in the morning but he insisted a little head cold and sore leg wasn’t enough for him to not sell papes. Jack reluctantly agreed to let Crutchie sell but only under the condition that he would let Jack know if he got worse throughout the day. Crutchie promised Jack would be the first to know if anything changed and unfortunately things did change. By late afternoon, Crutchie didn’t need anyone to tell him that his fever had risen or that his leg ached to stand on more than it should have. Even his good leg was starting to feel extra sore and stiff from having to support more of his weight than usual. He tried to force himself to fake the smiles just long enough to sell all his papers but he was just too exhausted to sell his last few. He decided it was probably best for him to limp on over to Jack’s usual selling spot and get some help like they agreed on. The last thing he wanted a repeat of the summer where he got so sick after the refuge. It was for the best Jack knew this time round. It was a longer walk than he would have liked in the cold and by the time he found Jack he was breathless, sweating, and shivering. Thankfully, Jack had already finished selling his papes and was just talking to Race. As soon as both boys saw Crutchie, their conversation came to an end. 

“Kid what happed to you’s?” Jack asked looking to his ghost white friend standing before them. 

“Ya look like hell, Crutch,” Race chimed in.

“I feel like hell...” Crutchie mumbled between breaths. Jack felt his forehead and wasn’t surprised to find it feverishly warm and covered in a thin layer of sweat. Crutchie tried to adjust his crutch a little but he was so tired and dizzy that he ended up stumbling into Jack instead. 

“Whoah, hey it’s okay kid, I gotcha, I gotcha,” Jack whispered as he held Crutchie up.

“Crutchie, you alright?” Race asked coming closer to the other two newsies. Jack was holding the smaller boy close to him and could feel the familiar heat and shivers of a high fever radiating off of him.

“Yeah...’m...’m okay...just kinda tired...” Crutchie said quietly into Jack’s chest.

“Maybe we should get you’s back to the lodge,” Jack said to his friend.

“Yeah, you ain’t lookin too good,” Race added. “You still got papes ta sell?” Crutchie nodded slowly and pulled out a small stack of papers from his bag. 

“Too many to sell back to Weasel yet...Too early too or else...I...I...” Crutchie suddenly felt lightheaded and leaned closer into Jack lowering the stack he was holding and closing his eyes tight. Race took the stack and counted what was left of it while Jack held the kid, trying keep him from passing out in the street.

“Got about ten more ta sell. Don’ worry ‘bout it, as long as I get a penny or two out of it, I’ll sell them an’ share the profit with you’s later.” Race said with a wink. Crutchie cracked his eyes open and smiled. 

“Thanks Race...” He croaked.

“Don’t mention it, just get some rest an’ we’ll call it even.” Race shoves the stack into his own bag and stuck his cigar back in his mouth as he ran off to sell his new papers. Crutchie wished he had that kind of energy right now but all he felt was drowsiness and pain. His thoughts were distant and clouded as Jack threw his left arm over his shoulder in order to support the kid’s weight and somewhat help him off his aching legs.

“I...I can walk myself...” Crutchie mumbled not looking up.

“Yeah, an’ it’s gonna snow in July.” Jack shot back. “Let’s just get you’s to bed, I ain’t likin how warm you’s are.” Crutchie only nodded, silently thankful for his friend’s aid. The two went along slowly down the sidewalk toward the lodge but stopped when confronted with two familiar faces. 

“Well would ya look at this Oscar? Looks like we found a few rats in the streets,” Morris scoffed. Oscar only laughed in response. Jack’s grip on Crutchie tightened. 

“Look fellas...now ain’t such a good time...” Crutchie said quietly. He didn’t have the energy for this now and Jack certainly didn’t have the patience for it. Crutchie coughed harshly and tried to curl his head into Jack’s chest a little. His head felt like it was spinning in circles. It was that moment Oscar seemed to really take notice of how pale and weak Crutchie looked.

Wha’s the matta? You two in rush to get somewhere’s? Don’t you wanna stay here with us for a while?” Morris snickered at his own remark but Oscar remained silent.

Crutchie tried to look up at the boys and say something else but a wave of dizziness and pain hit his head hard and he softly grunted falling a little more onto Jack and losing a little more energy. Morris only seemed to laugh at the pathetic sight in front of him.

“We don’t got time for this, Morris. Get the hell outta our way.” Jack tried to walk around the brothers but Morris stood right in front of them.

“Or you’ll what, Cowboy? You gonna slap me with a paper?” Morris mocked.

“…Fellas...I’m beggin you’s…” Crutchie croaked, his voice weak and desperate. Oscar couldn’t help but feel like this was wrong. The poor kid already looked like he would tip over if you blew on him and his eyes lacked any kind of hopeful light. He needed rest, not a fight. Morris however did not feel the same way. 

“You wanna beg? How about you start by gettin on ya knees,” Morris demanded as he shoved Crutchie full force. Even if Jack was right at his side, Morris caught him off guard and Crutchie slipped from his grasp. The kid fell to the ground like dead weight and laid unmoving for a second. All the fellas stood looking down at him for a moment as Crutchie slowly and painfully tried to get to his knees and stand, but as soon as he put any pressure on his bad leg, he let out a pitiful cry and fell back into ball on the snowy sidewalk. Even Morris could feel the kid’s chilling scream in his bones, but it wasn’t enough to stop him. 

“Crutchie!” Jack called as he leapt toward his friend but not before Morris could hold him back. “Let go of me, ya bastard! I said let go!” All Jack could hear was the sound of Morris laughing maniacally as if this was some kind of sick game. 

Crutchie was fading fast, his vision was spotty as he looked up to the sound of distant commotion. He could just barely make out the outline of Oscar walking toward him. Jack was behind him preoccupied with Morris.

“Hey Oscar…” He whispered. Oscar looked to the boy and stopped in his tracks. Crutchie was white as a sheet except for the excessive amount of dirt and soot on his feverish cheeks and he was visibly shaking. His eyes were sunken in and bruised from lack of sleep. Yet somehow, he smiled at Oscar. It was weak, and plastered on to try and hide his pain, but somehow genuine. “You must think I’m real pathetic...don’t you’s…?” The kid could barely talk loud enough to be heard. It was raspy and painful sounding, yet there was a hint of mocking playfulness to it.

In an instant Oscar understood why the kid had helped him out a few months back. He saw a part of himself in Crutchie and he remembered how he would have been left in that alleyway alone and afraid. The kid had said something right before they got to his street, “maybe you’ll think of this next time I need a little help.” the words looped in his mind. He turned away from the kid at his feet and started walking towards Morris and Jack.

“That’s enough Morris, lets go.” He said. Morris was distracted long enough for Jack to elbow him in the nose and escape his grasp. He immediately ran to Crutchie and helped him to stand, or be supported by both his crutch and Jack in a more upright position at the very least. Crutchie grunted and whimpered as he tried to use his good leg to stand and did his best to not put any pressure on his bad leg. Morris held his face as he felt a trail of blood run down his nose. He turned to Jack as the familiar taste of copper ran past his mouth. 

“You’ll pay for that you little-“ before he could finish or make a move, Oscar grabbed his shirt and began yanking him away.

“I said enough Morris! We’re leavin.” 

“The hell is wrong with you’s?” Morris demanded trying to escape his brother’s grasp.  
“Look at him,” Oscar said turning Morris’s face to the sight of Crutchie being almost fully supported by the scowling boy at his side. “The kid looks half dead already, it ain’t worth it. Let’s just go.” Morris looked to his brother and huffed as he turned back to the newsies.

“You got lucky this time cowboy,” Morris spat before walking off in the other direction, wiping his bloodied nose on the cuff of his sleeve.

Oscar turned back to the newsies. Jack had fury in his eyes and if Crutchie was strong enough to stand on his own, Jack would have chased the brothers all the way to Brooklyn. Crutchie on the other hand, still smiled. It wasn’t a fake smile or smirk, but rather a sincere smile to match his look of gratitude and relief. Before he turned away to catch up with Morris he watched Crutchie mouth something while Jack was focused on Oscar.

“Thank you” he mouthed silently. Oscar gave a slight nod as he quickly turned away and walked toward his bother without a word more.

“Those bastards are gonna pay for this,” Jack was practically fuming. 

“Its alright, Jack…I’m alright…besides, I think my personality is finally gettin ta Oscar…” Oscar could hear the quiet conversation behind him. 

“Kid whatcha talkin about?”

“Nothin, nothin…” the kid said with a small laugh. “Lets just get back ta the lodge… ‘m beat ta crap…” the two began walking off slowly in the opposite direction.

“Ya look it too,” the conversation became quieter and quieter until Oscar couldn’t hear them at all.

“Damn newsies,” Morris hissed as he continued to try and wipe the blood from his face. 

“They’s just a buncha kids Morris. Besides, probably would have killed that crip if we tried to rough him up any.” Morris only grumbled as they went along. Oscar took out a small handkerchief and held it out for Morris who took it carefully without a word. The two walked in silence for a little while and in that time Oscar was deep in thought. He wasn’t really sure why, but he couldn’t stop thinking of Crutchie’s smile. It was so genuine and honest. A part of him was worried about the kid and was glad he was going to get some well needed rest. He’d never cared much about the newsies but Crutchie was different somehow. It seemed like no matter what happened to him he tried to be optimistic and make the best of what he had. It was one thing Oscar seemed to notice more about the kid over the past few months and grew to somewhat admire. Oscar guessed it was because he never expected the kid he had thrown in jail to smile and thank him for help as though every interaction they had didn’t end with at least a few bruises and scrapes. It was nice to say the least. Morris continued to grumble about the newsies as they went along but Oscar only thought about how maybe some of those newsies weren’t so bad after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Near the beginning when Crutchie mentions being sick after the refuge, it’s a reference to another story I wrote called “Well Deserved Rest” for those of you who haven’t read it. you should read it. If you want to. I’m not here to tell you what to do.


End file.
